You know me
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: When Sasuke and Naruto are sent on a mission, only one makes it back alive. Naruto sees no more future for himself when his lover is killed in battle and during his visit to the man's grave site, he meets someone who resembles Sasuke. Who is he? MizuXNaru


**Both winter and the song, Kanashimi no mukou he, the English version, inspired this story. Well I started off with a summary but then I was figuring out what pairing this would be good for so I thought of these two…**

**Pairing: Mizuno/Naruto**

**Summary: Set in the year 2030, a horrified Naruto Uzumaki, watches as his lover, Sasuke Uchiha is killed right before his very eyes. Upon visiting the man's grave however, Naruto runs into someone who has a very unique aura about him. His looks are surprisingly familiar as well. And his name sets Naruto's heart shattering. Mizuno _Uchiha! _**

**Still grieving over the loss of Sasuke, Naruto accepts Mizuno's friendship but nothing more. But there is still one question left unanswered. Why are Mizuno's; facial features the same like Sasuke's and how did he know Sasuke?**

**WARNING: DEF. Contains a violence!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own whistle! Or Naruto got it?**

* * *

><p>A deafening cry spread through out the small town that had been up in flames since evening and had been going till the night. The people of the town didn't know where to go or who to go to, they had been abandoned by their own country despite of everything they had done for them. Their country was leaving them for dead.<p>

Women and children ran crying to their loved ones who lay dead or dying in the streets while most of the women and children fled the town in hopes of being rescued. A pair of men still in their twenties however, was standing on one of the buildings that had not been put up in flames and watched the gory scene below; Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki; two men who proved their loyalty to the one man, who had assigned them this mission.

Naruto was still unsure about this whole ordeal while Sasuke kept repeating the same thing over and over as to "Not let your guard down." And "It's the way things are." Naruto knew what his mission was. He didn't need the other man to say it.

As they watched the flames grow higher into the sky, a bunch of shouting was going on down below. Naruto and Sasuke looked down at the commotion and saw right away that there was still a police crew scouting the area for the perpetrators. They had found them. Sasuke looked to Naruto, smiling.

"Let's go, Naruto." Sasuke turned to leap off the rooftop they had been standing on.

"I'm right behind you!" Everything was going smoothly. The police had caught up to them a minute too late and Naruto and Sasuke knew they only had the chance of watching their beloved town lay to waste as it burned.

But as they leapt off of the rooftop, it only happened in just a mere second as an arrow came flying at Sasuke, straight through his chest to his back, pushing him backward. Naruto reacted in defense of being under enemy fire and pursued the person after catching Sasuke in his arms.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed to himself as he realized that Sasuke's body armor was weighing the both of them down.

"Naruto…don't let…your dream die." Sasuke's painless face brought tears to Naruto's eyes.

"But Sasuke, my dream…my dream is to be with you, SASUKE!" A shrill cry filled the burning atmosphere and Naruto didn't know what to do as he watched his best friend and lover die in his arms.

Blood dripped from the tip of the arrow head and Naruto was wondering how it was possible that Sasuke could die so easily with all this armor covering him from head to toe.

He looked up to see that the one who shot the arrow was smiling at them. It was a woman with black, long hair and was wearing the same type of armor they had been wearing. Was she one of their members of the squad? If so, why was she turning her back against them?

Not caring for the reason anymore, Naruto had a score to settle with the woman. His eyes mirrored the background that he stood in front of and the weight that was slowing him down didn't seem to faze him at all this time around as he charged toward the woman with complete hatred. But this woman was still smiling and looked ready to take Naruto on.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The woman struck an arrow past Naruto's shoulder but it did not stop his angry ways for he looked to be out for blood.

Feeling the pressure that her arrows were no good in this battle, the woman fled the scene as quickly as she had appeared. Naruto stopped in his tracks and heard Sasuke coughing. He forgot about the woman for now and put all his attention onto Sasuke.

"Don't talk yet; we need to get you back at the station. Stay with me until then!" Naruto swung Sasuke's arm around his shoulder and rushed back to where their headquarters was located.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Oh no! Poor Sasuke-san!**


End file.
